The proposed project consists primarily of studies in vitro designed to elucidate further the intra-ovarian mechanisms underlying anovulatory infertility and follicle development vs. atresia. The conceptual framework will be based upon the issue of cellular receptor regulation. The experiments will utilize ovarian granulosa or thecal cells under precisely defined culture conditions. Based upon previous work in this laboratory, emphasis will focus upon: 1) studies of granulosa cells FSH and LH receptor binding and/or function in patients with anovulatory infertility and in normal patients 2) investigation of therapeutic agents for anovulatory infertility as they modulate FSH or LH receptor binding/function and steroidogenesis 3) definition of a culture milieu which will support long-term study of receptor regulation and steroidogenesis 4) inter-relationships between growth factors and classical endocrine regulators in induction/maintenance of gonadotropin receptors 5) a search for other factors capable of modulating gonadotropin receptor binding/function in anovulatory conditions and normal follicle development vs. atresia. These studies should provide new information which will provide a clearer understanding of anovulatory infertility at the ovarian level.